With All My Heart
by Greta Rules
Summary: One Shot - With All My Heart - Troy and Gabriella broke up after the talent show and haven't talked in two years. With Gabriella leaving will someone speak up?


**A/N The beginning is about two years after the talent show in High School Musical 2. I don't own the movie or the charcters!**

_**With All My Heart**_

Gabriella walked into her empty room. She was going off to Yale tomorrow and had to be ready for her big move. Her big move away from Troy.

She moved to Albuquerque in the middle of sophomore year. Her and Troy started dating after the winter musical, being inseparable since. Even during the summer they worked together. After the talent show Gabriella's mom was pushing her into way too many classes for Gabriella. She told that Gabriella that she needed to focus on school not boys.

_Flashback – One week after the talent show_

_Gabriella walked up to Troy's house where Troy was practicing basketball by himself. It would be easier for her to break up with him if he was alone. Troy noticed her and put his basketball down._

_"Hey Gabi," he said while trying to kiss her. Gabriella quickly moved out of the way so he couldn't kiss her. Troy could see the sad face she was wearing and asked, "Gabi, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything,"he told her._

_"Troy," she started as tears escaped from her eyes. "You know I love you right?" Gabriella stopped as Troy stepped up and grabbed her hands._

_"I love you too, Gabi," he said, stopping so she could finish what she was saying._

_"Troy, I know you'll agree with me when I say this," Gabriella started. She looked into his blue eyes and she knew she didn't want to say it, but she had too. "I need to focus on getting scholarships for college and you need to focus on your basketball career."_

_Troy knew this day would come, but it came two years earlier than is should have. "Gabi, I agree with you completely, but why do we have to break up? We can still go out," he said trying convince her not to leave him._

_"Troy, it's for the best." When Gabriella looked back at him she could see tears forming in his eyes, as in hers. She started removing the 'T' necklace Troy had given to her._

"_No," he told her. "Keep it. I don't want it back," Troy said. But she put it in his hand anyway. He picked up his basketball and walked inside his house._

_Gabriella walked home, waiting for him to come back, trying to get her back. If he would have said anything else she was just going to get back together with him._

_She got back to her room and flopped on to her bed and cried her heart out._

_Little did she know is that Troy was looking out his window waiting for her to come back, her saying it was a huge mistake and get back together with him. If Gabriella really loved him she would come back for him. He waited for a half an hour than locked himself in his room._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella packed the rest of her essentials. She took as long as she could; she was still waiting for Troy.

She laid down on her bed, thinking of her new home for the next few years. She would make new friends, maybe a few enemies, but she would never find anyone like Troy. Gabriella thought for a while longer, then drifted into an afternoon nap.

About three hours later Gabriella suddenly woke with a jolt. Something was on her balcony. She waited a minute before it sounded like it was gone. Gabriella got up from her bed and stepped out onto the balcony.

She looked over at the horizon where the sun was setting. It had been ages since she had seen a sunset that was that beautiful.

Something flashed before her eyes that was running on the ground. It must just be her imagination.

Gabriella looked at the sunset a few minutes longer, until she noticed something on her balcony. There was a single red rose with a note under it.

She picked up the rose and the note. She un-folded the piece of paper and started reading.

_Everyday, I see you and wonder why,_

_Everyday I can't stand that I lost you,_

_Everyday it hurts me more and more that you did that,_

_but I knew you loved me so it's for the best._

_So, every time I see a science problem,_

_it reminds me of you._

_Every time another girl wears your perfume,_

_it reminds me of you._

_Every time I see someone who looks like you,_

_it reminds me of you._

_Everything around me,_

_reminds me of you._

_- With all my heart, T_

Gabriella was shocked. Troy still loved her. Gabriella could feel her heart be put back together just knowing he loved her. He never came back for her, but she never gave up that he would, and he finally did.

Gabriella quickly put the rose and the note in her room. She started climbing down the ladder from her balcony as fast as she could. When she stepped on the ground the grass tickled her bare feet. She started running the same way she saw the figure run earlier.

She got to the side of her house and saw Troy sitting, waiting there. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Gabriella could feel a tear leave her own eye.

As he looked up at Gabriella she grabbed his hands and pulled him up so he was standing next to her.

"Troy," She studded, but then she looked into his blue eyes and she knew she could tell him. "I love you too Troy, with all my heart," she told him putting as much feeling in as possible.

"I was hoping you'd say that so I brought you this," Troy said pulling out his pocket , the 'T' necklace. Gabriella turned around and pulled up her hair as Troy placed the necklace on her neck, just like he did over two years ago.

She turned around and smiled at Troy. "What?" he asked confused.

"Thank you," she whispered still smiling.

Troy stuck out his hand out," Would you like to dance?"

"But Troy, there's no music."

"So." Gabriella agreed as she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

After awhile Gabriella put her head on his chest."I love you Troy, with all my heart," she whispered tiredly.

He lifted up her head so they were looking each other straight in the eye. "Gabi, I love you too, with all my heart."

When he finished he lifted her head kissed her passionately, their first kiss in two years.

At that moment they both knew they couldn't survive without the other. They both knew that no one could ever replace them. But most importantly they both knew that they truly did love each other with all their hearts.

**A/N: What do you think for my first story? The sequel will be out later this month hopefully. If not February, and for sure it will be out in March! I just want to thank all friends that gave me the support I needed, and for the crazy parties that make stay up late to write. Also I would like to thank my Grandpa, for showing me all his books that really inspired me to start to write. You guys mean the world to me! Couldn't have done this without you!!**


End file.
